Biological samples are frequently used in laboratory and clinical settings to analyze various components in the samples. The biological samples include blood samples, sputum samples, and urine samples. Such samples, for example, are used to determine the levels or concentrations of various components such as HDL, LDL, Cholesterol, hemoglobin, detection of genes using DNA or RNA along with detection of HIV antibodies, or concentrations of drugs.
The biological sample is frequently processed in a liquid form. Accordingly, the liquid sample is collected, handled by the collection facility, transported to a laboratory, and stored pending processing. Activities surrounding a liquid blood sample present various problems including the risk of container breakage or leakage which causes loss of sample and the danger of infection, sample instability during shipment and storage, transport carrier restrictions related to transport of liquid biohazard materials, and collection of significantly more sample than is necessary for testing so as to ensure sufficient sample quantity is available for common methods of serum or plasma preparation and subsequent analysis. Thus, collection of several vials of fluid such as blood from a patient is not uncommon.
Another shortcoming of liquid form samples is that even when a blood or other fluid sample is removed from the body, the concentration of various components within the sample can change over time due to various ongoing reactions. For example, biochemical and cellular changes, such as red blood cells metabolizing plasma glucose for continued cellular respiration, continue in liquid samples.
In response to the shortcomings of liquid sample collection, transport, and processing, various dried sample devices and methods have emerged. In dried sample devices, a biological sample is collected in the form of a drop or two of fluid such as whole blood. The blood is collected on filter paper and allowed to dry prior to leaving the collection facility. One benefit of using dried blood samples is that dried blood samples are not classified as a special shipping required biohazard material and may be transported through the mail system or other common delivery service just as any other package.
Dried fluid samples have the advantage of reducing various reactions, thereby preserving certain components for later analysis. However, when using dried whole blood collection methods, such as collection on Whatman 903 filter paper, as the blood dries, the red cells hemolyze which then becomes mixed with red blood cell membrane cholesterol. The red blood cell membrane cholesterol, which is not normally in the serum portion of the blood, then becomes mixed in with serum cholesterol. Such a mixing may yield a clinically significant increase in a patient cholesterol result.
The transportation and handling of dried fluid samples is thus a significant improvement over transportation and handling of liquid samples. Merely drying a fluid sample does not always ensure the usefulness of the sample. By way of example, in order to perform analysis of certain dissolved blood components a whole blood sample cannot be used. For example, hemoglobin can interfere with serum analytes at the light absorbance in the instrumental step of clinical analyte testing. Accordingly, the red blood cells must first be separated from the blood plasma or serum prior to drying. The most conventional manner of separating serum or plasma from blood cells is by centrifugation. Centrifugation, of course, requires more than a few drops of blood. Additionally, expensive and space consuming equipment must be maintained at the collection site to perform centrifugation.
Various approaches have been developed to provide for separation of blood samples prior to drying of the samples. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,541, issued to Jeng et al. on Nov. 12, 1991, describes a device which separates plasma from red blood cells that uses an agglutination agent in a filter to clump red blood cells together. The incorporation of an additional biochemical filter in the device adds to the complexity and cost of the device. Additionally, the amount of blood collected may overwhelm the ability of the red blood cell agglutinating agent to work on all of the red blood cells applied in the whole blood sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,224, issued to Vogel, et al. on Mar. 28, 1989, describes a series of wicking papers and a relative large sample holder with different embodiments that contain many different components. The device is complex and requires significant foot print space when shipping or undergoing sample extraction at a remote laboratory.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,045, issued to Ray et al. on Jul. 10, 2001, describes a device which requires tubing for capillary collection of whole blood along with filtration and multiple layers of reactive or non-reactive materials for plasma separation and testing. Capillary collection tubes require a certain level of operator experience and inflict additional pain on the patient when compared to a simple lancet stick. Additionally, the glass tube can be broken or become detached.
Traditional devices for obtaining dried fluid samples further incorporate indirect methods for ensuring that the proper amount of fluid has been collected to allow the desired separation. Some devices incorporate an indicator which changes color or a portion of the strip which provides a chemical reaction. Such devices do not provide an indication of whether or not too large a sample of fluid has been collected.
Therefore, a collecting device that is self-contained and can be used to provide stable dried biological components to a laboratory would be beneficial. Further benefits would be realized if the device is simple to manufacture and provides accurate results. Further benefits would be provided by a device which enables both the sample collector and laboratory personal to visually directly observe the amount of fluids, such as serum or plasma or red blood cells, which have been collected. A device that can be used to separate fluids such as blood into separate components and which is easy to mail without additional charges would also be beneficial. A device which reduces the time needed for separation and drying of a sample would be further beneficial.